


Love Inspiration

by xAsumix



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAsumix/pseuds/xAsumix
Summary: Riko doesn't have inspiration for music, and Chika already wrote words. She tries to get it before the deadline and accidentally meets Kanan, will Kanan help her with lack of inspiration?
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Sakurauchi Riko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Love Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Those two needs more content. They are so beautiful together♥
> 
> Also English is not my first language. I checked it for mistakes and I hope I didn't make too many.

That was a beautiful day. The cold sea breeze was causing that heat wasn't so perceptible. In Riko's head was a lot of notes, none of them right. Chika was already done with words so it was up to her.

Ocean really was incredible, it was completely different from the town Riko used to live in. It was quiet and calming here. Yet Riko couldn't find inspiration, she would feel bad if she didn't make anything but the pressure only made her more stressed.

"Hey, Riko!" Said Kanan. Riko turned around and saw the older girl in her casual clothes with a swimsuit under.

"Kanan? What are you doing here?" Riko was surprised. She was on the beach next to her house, Kanan was living pretty far from here.

"I wanted to be alone so I went running, I see you had similar plan, is everything alright?" Kanan couldn't feel anything but worried about Riko. Younger girl was often putting too much on herself.

Riko didn't want anyone to know about her struggles with writing music so she turned in the opposite direction. She wasn't sure if she should even stay here. She didn't know Kanan too well.

"N-no, I was just thinking about music for our next live show."

Riko was hoping that Kanan won't notice her uneasiness. Third-year came closer.

"I see, you have problems with inspiration? It happens sometimes."

"No, it's nothing. I can cope with it."

As Kanan came closer and closer Riko felt more embarrassed. It was the first time they were alone. She felt Kanan's hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, it's completely normal. I sometimes have problems with moving my dance system on too. This is when diving helps me a lot." Kanan smiled. Riko felt like she could melt under her beautiful eyes staring right into hers.

"I don't think I have that kind of thing, tho." She turned her head dows sadly.

"Maybe you should try diving too? It helped you last time so maybe it will again. I can dive with you if you want."

Riko felt excitement at that thought. Few moments before she would feel not at place but right now she really wanted to do it.

"Thank you, Kanan, it really helps. I appreciate your support."

"I'm happy to help, I will always support you, and not only me, whole aqours is by your side."

Riko felt happiness, meeting aqours was the best thing that happened to her.

* * *

Kanan came down to water first. Riko was hesitating a little but she finally dived too. It was dark underwater but it was a nice feeling. And this time Kanan was there too, it made Riko feel better.

"Want to go deeper? There is nice coral reed here." Kanan asked.

"I would like to but is it really ok?" Riko was hesitant, she didn't want to be trouble. Even if she knew that Kanan loves diving she still wanted to ask.

"Od course! Diving is amazing, swim after me."

The most of way down was dark and a little weird for Riko. At the bottom of the ocean she saw a beautiful coral reef. There were a lot of fishes there. Second-year was amazed by that sight.

"It's absolutely amazing." She said in awe.

"Right?"

Even if Riko couldn't see Kanan's face she still could tell that the girl was smilig, and thought about her smile made Riko smile.

And then she heard it. A beautiful melody, she hears the ocean in it.

"Riko?" Kanan didn't know what happened. Suddenly Riko stopped moving and just was there.

"I heard it, Kanan! Thank you!" Riko swam to Kanan and hugged her as much as she could. It was very sudden of her but both of them were happy.

"I'm happy for you, we can go back to ship."

They did as said and looked at each other. Still in awe, Riko was excited as Kanan took off her diving gear. Third-year smiled causing Riko to blush.

And then the realization hit her, the melody she heard was about sweet ocean love. Riko's face was in her hair color. She couldn't use that melody, not after **this**.

Kanan just stared at her and blushed a little herself giggling. Was Riko trying to be cute on purpose? She didn't know but surely she was cute right now.

**The End  
**

**Bonus**

"Riko what type of song is that?" Chika asked. She didn't hear her words in that melody.

"I-it turned out that way somehow." Riko didn't know how to explain it was the only type of music that came to her head.

"Suspicious," said You.

"Very," Chika added.

"N-no, it's not l-like it seems, I swear!" Riko was blushing as hell. Her best friends knew about that day, what if they'll find out?

"It's not faaaaaiir," Chika pouted "how am I going to write lyrics to it?"

Riko didn't know how to tell them that after that day words also came to her mind.

**The Real End**

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing that Riko noticed that day was her feelings towards Kanan.
> 
> I'm sorry if it's OOC, I tried my best to make it seem canonical. I'm still pretty proud of this.


End file.
